Not That Different, You and I
by midorimouse7
Summary: When Rose said they were alike, Molly scoffed at the logic. He was nothing like her. She should have known that Rose is rarely wrong. One-shot.


Regardless of what her family might say Molly Weasley was not a replica of her father. But in a family as large as the Weasleys it was easy to be lost in a sea of red hair and be branded as "Just like [insert relative here]". But Molly did have her own distinct personality even if at first glance it seemed to be a copy of her fathers'.

When Rose first moved to the States, Molly's first reaction is envy. Envy that Rose can leave behind this world so easily to pursue her dream but also that Rose Weasley was free. Molly was afraid of freedom. Not freedom in a legal sense but freedom in a sense of self. Lucy was free; she was a dreamer that wandered around with little care of the real world and it scared her. Lucy would be so lost so Molly forced herself to barricade her life in rules in order to better protect her younger sister.

Rules were established and she followed them almost religiously because if she wasn't protected by them who would she be? Lucy was the dreamer and Molly was her knight, she needed to be the order in the chaos. It was that need to establish order that attracted Molly to muggle architecture.

She had always excelled in school work, not in the same way Rose simply understood but through hard work and endless study sessions. It was a habit engrained from her father and something that Ravenclaw had cultivated and allowed to grow. Maybe it was even a Weasley thing, in which they all excelled in their chosen professions. All that Molly knew is that she fell in love with the ability to create a physical representation of order and she was going to excel at it.

It was a late night of planning when Molly heard an owl tapping on the window. Rose had been writing to her regularly, both had felt the suffocating need to escape the shadow of their parents. Recently her latter had been more about a certain gentlemen than about New York but Molly didn't mind the endless chatter. It wasn't until the last few line that she was really stumped.

_I know you're very busy with plans for the Burrow (I demand a pool!) but I was wondering if you wanted to join me in New York. There is this job offer in the American ministry that you can apply for!_

_With love, _

_Rose_

Perhaps it was time for Molly to impose order upon new lands. And with that thought Molly began to plan.

***_...****…..._***

"Rose I don't want to be the third wheel on your date. I really don't mind staying in our flat, it's not that big of a deal," said Molly.

"But it's a work thing, there are going to be loads of people there. Plus Steve can't be with me the whole time. I really want you to come," Rose pleaded.

"Like you said there is going t be loads of people, you can talk to them," Molly pointed out.

Rose sighed as she turned back around to the bathroom. Honestly Molly thought it was all too much of a hassle. She was not a party person, she could mingle and talk but the atmosphere always left her unsettled.

"Please Molly. There are going to be a bunch of intellects there, it's not a Hogwarts house party," said Rose.

"Fine! I'll go, but if you and Steve ditch me again I'll tell Grandpa Weasley that you're dating a muggle," threatened Molly.

***_...****…..._***

It wasn't as bad as Molly thought it would be, in fact it seemed like any normal ministry mingle they had for the holidays. Steve had gone off to talk to some people, leaving Rose with a frown.

"What's wrong? Can't stand a moment without Steve?" teased Molly.

"No, that's not it. And I'm perfectly fine being my own individual! No, it's this party feels…wrong," said Rose.

"It feels like a normal gala at the ministry," shrugged Molly.

"Exactly, a ministry gala not a simply government office party, this feels like those galas we went to as kids. You know, the war ones," said Rose.

"You know something," Molly demanded.

"Well, yes, but it's ridiculously simply to see. I mean you might not because you weren't here in the States during the right time but honestly…"

"Are you going to tell me or just ramble along," said Molly.

"No its well Steve isn't just a government worker, he's part of the Avengers," admitted Rose quietly.

"He told you he was a hero? Wow, did you tell him about," Molly waved around vaguely.

"No! He didn't tell me, weren't you listening? I said it was obvious," huffed Rose.

Sometimes she forgot Rose was an observer. Sure Rose inherited her mothers' fast ability to comprehend and process information quickly but she was a strategist just like her father. Rose didn't get top grades because of her intelligence alone, there were more than enough Ravenclaws just as smart if not smarter than Rose, but rather her ability to observe.

Whereas Molly spent ages studying, Rose studied people and figured out what to study. She saw people and figured out how to use that to her advantage.

"So then why are you mad," said Molly.

"He set this up and didn't think I'd see through it? I don't know whether to be angry or disappointed," said Rose.

"Well you better figure it out soon because that blond is getting pretty cozy with Steve," said Molly.

Rose gasped and narrowed her eyes, marching down towards Steve. Molly smirked as Rose got closer to the couple.

"You know, you really are enjoying that a bit too much," a voice called from aside her.

Molly didn't whirl around in surprise but rather observed the stranger through the corner of her eye. His facial hair seemed erratic yet it was logically groomed, his hair was wind-swept yet it fitted with his persona, in all he was an enigma and Molly wanted to figure out the logic behind it.

"Friend of the bride, what's your excuse," her smile was a tad bit sharper than socially acceptable but the man didn't seem to mind terribly.

"Friend of the groom," he replies with a smirk.

With that smirk on his face she tried not to tense. It was too much like that of cousin, James Potter, and they butted heads all too often. She thought they were too different but Rose argued it was that they were too similar. But then again Rose also said if they weren't related they would be snogging each other so Molly felt that Rose's observation skills didn't have the validity they usually held in other cases.

"Ah, well I guess we're both guilty as charged. Molly Weasley," she stuck her hand out for a shake.

"Tony Stark. I thought you said friend, not sister," he said.

"Cousins actually," Molly corrected.

"So what is a pair of British hotties doing here in New York," Tony asked.

Molly ignored the jab. "Honestly I have no clue why Rosie chose New York but I came because of my job," she responded as she sipped at the glass in her hand.

"Job? Must be a new international hot shot since I haven't heard of you before," he teased again. Molly felt her hackles raise, this man just invited confrontation!

"It's a small…organization. I had connections back home and Rose was getting lonely," said Molly.

"Ah yes, the book shop employee, quite a story those two," he needled and Molly realized he wanted information on Rose. She gave him a wry smile before avoiding the question.

"And you're quite the story too. A rich corporation man and yet here you are at a small government office party. One would think the reporters would be here in droves," she said.

This time it was Tony's turn to tense. It really gave her too much satisfaction but she supposed it was because the man was simply infuriating.

"Ah, well I'm friends with one of the guys here. Moral support and all that. Haven't you heard, I'm a philanthropist too."

"A pleasure to meet you," she said dryly as she drained her glass, "Well as much fun as this exchange has been I have to join Rose."

The man looked a bit surprised before he nodded at her as to dismiss her. The nerve! Forget the enigma; Tony Stark was a man-child plain and simple.

***_...****…..._***

"It's a really good offer Molly. You should take it," said Rose.

"I told you I didn't want it. I have a perfect job at the ministry already," argued Molly.

"It's just a small side job. And Tony is offering you a lot of money for such an easy job," said Rose.

"If I work for him we would have to leave New York. He agitates me as much as James only this time there is no family ties to stop me from killing him," said Molly.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd like to kill you too. Many, many times," Rose said with a smirk. It took a while for the implications to set in and when they did Molly couldn't help but pull a face.

"Well whatever you're thinking is never going to happen. Besides he can hire a better architect to do this little side job," said Molly.

"Fine, lose this job to some second rate builder. I thought this challenge would intrigue you but if I knew you were so against it I would have never recommended you," sniffed Rose.

"Challenge? Rose standing in the same room as that man is a challenge and I think I did wonderfully in that occasion," said Molly.

"I meant putting order into the life of Tony Stark but I guess I'll tell him you weren't interested in the job," she trailed off.

"Wait! I'll take it."

But not even a full day later she was already regretting her decision. Even in a business proposition he was incredibly annoying. His plans for his Tower was physically impossible but no matter how many times she pointed it out he insisted that she just wasn't thinking creatively enough.

"Stop! Look what you want me to do breaks building codes in twelve different countries, probably more but I can think of twelve right this second, the point is I can't do what you're asking," Molly argued.

"That's why I'm the billionaire and you're the simply architect. If it's against the law I'll fix the legal problem all you have to do is plan," he finished triumphantly.

Molly shook her head as she fought the temptation to hex the man silly, "Money can buy you a lot of things but it won't break the laws of physics. I'm telling you it won't work."

"And I'm telling you that you're thinking inside the box. I know it's possible, trust me," said Tony.

"And how pray tell is your plan even remotely possible," Molly demanded.

He shoved a paper to her face and Molly felt her jaw drop in surprise.

"See told you," he as he happily drank in her surprise.

***_...****…..._***

She had been working on his project for about two weeks and even through the new found discovery of his intelligence Molly still wanted to curse the man half the time. She was preparing to leave for the day when she found him in the living room working on some papers. They were scribbled with formulas and Molly realized it was a security plan. A very good plan.

His cough brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled down at him, "Well I'm off for today. I think I got most of it done now. I should have it ready for you tomorrow."

He simply nodded before going back to his scribbles leaving Molly lost in her thoughts as she made her way back to her flat. Who would have known that he was a knight too?

***_...****…..._***

It was a week after she finished her Stark job that Molly saw Tony again. Rose and Steve wanted to plan a big party for Molly ("It's not every day you get to celebrate your birthday") and to add to the festive Steve invited some of his co-workers.

Molly was talking to Dr. Banner when she heard him come from behind her.

"You just couldn't stay away from me," Tony called out.

'_Don't argue, don't argue. He's a good person, ignore his annoying exterior_"

"You know I'm sure I can scrounge up another job if you need the excuse to spend some alone time," he waggled his eyebrows much to her ire.

'_Forget it! He can be a secret saint and I'd still want to kill him_'

"I very much doubt a woman can ever be alone with you as that ego seems to always follow," she snapped back.

"Oh, Bruce did you hear that. I think the lady wants you to leave," he said.

"Ignore him Dr. Banner, you're company is very pleasant unlike somebody else I can think of," Molly said.

"I'm sure I'm more of a boring conversationalist. You must be tired of all my science talk," Bruce said with a small smile.

"Ah Bruce you shouldn't bring yourself down"

"Dr. Banner you don't give yourself enough credit"

They both exclaimed their praises at the same time before both looking at each other in surprise.

"Regardless I can see you both have a lot to talk about. Excuse me," Bruce said as he made his way to the other guest.

"See what you did," Molly complained.

"There you are!" Rose interrupted before he could retort, "Can you both get the wine from the kitchen. I know you're particular about it Molly."

"I don't know why we both have to go. I am perfectly capable of carrying out a bottle of wine," said Molly.

"Yes but if you go then that guy from your office, you know the one with a puppy crush, is going to follow you in," said Rose.

Molly grimaced as she thought about the young man that had developed a crush on her. While she wouldn't have minded too much it was that fact that he fell for Molly Weasley, niece of Harry Potter, that made her squirm with discomfort.

They both made their way to the kitchen, slight jabs at each other the whole way. She took the glasses as she tried to orderly arrange them on the tray.

"They won't fit that way," Tony quipped from her side.

"Oh, and you're the expert?"

"I think I proved that when I fixed that architecture impossibility."

Molly grumbled as she moved out of the way so Tony could fix the mess. An orderly chaos, Molly mused as he arranged the glasses on the tray.

"Huh, I never would have thought to arrange them like that," said Molly.

"That's because you like to think inside the box," he said.

"I can't even make a compliment without you─"

She was cut off by the feel of his lips. She wanted to fight him before reason flew out of the window and she responded eagerly. She was so lost in the moment that Molly didn't register Rose's presence in the kitchen.

"Best present or what?" Rose stood at the door, a proud smirk adorning her face.

They both jumped in surprise, Tony gaping at Rose while Molly simply blushed. Rose grabbed the tray before winking at the pair as she made her way out. Molly glanced at Tony and was surprised to see a small smile on his face so different from his usually smirk. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

**A/N: I just couldn't leave the idea alone. I made this one-shot longer, hopefully the added detail helps it seem less rushed. I might go back and add to the Rose/Steve one-shot but for now I'm happy with its length. **

**Rose and Steve are much simpler, in terms of personality while Molly and Tony are more explosive and if they went out for coffee the relationship would end with a couple of ****Obliviate thrown in because Molly would have ended up cursing him. This pairing needs more growth in order to even make the relationship a possibility. That said I'm probably going to write a one-shot about Rose and Steve that focuses more on their relationship. **

**That being said I would love to hear you thoughts on this one-shot and the unusual pairing. **


End file.
